


[podfic] Sunrise Alive (Search The Sky To Find It Falling)

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of "Sunrise Alive (Search The Sky To Find It Falling)"</p>
<p>
  <i>Sam and Dean and a sunrise in west Texas.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sunrise Alive (Search The Sky To Find It Falling)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunrise Alive (Search The Sky To Find It Falling)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20709) by waterofthemoon. 



> Originally recorded for waterofthemoon's birthday, this podfic is being posted just a tiny bit (ok, a lot) late. Happy Belated Birthday! :D
> 
> The music used in this podfic is "Badlands" from The Horse Whisperer soundtrack. I particularly like this track, because it feels a little rustic and raw, but not too sad (which we all know can happen with Supernatural, lol). I think this song is a perfect fit for this story and I hope you enjoy it!

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:08:49 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Supernatural/Sunrise%20Alive%20%28Search%20the%20Sky%20To%20Find%20It%20Falling%29.mp3) | **Size:** 8.08 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Supernatural/Sunrise%20Alive%20%28Search%20the%20Sky%20To%20Find%20It%20Falling%29.m4b) | **Size:** 9.86 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
